In Which Fantasy is Reality
by demented cookies
Summary: Molly has a new fav book. The story's a tale of adventure and the characters are daring and deadly. They escape the pages and invade the Runaways' world. Nico's the only one who can send them back but then falls in love with the deadliest of them all...


**Hello, folks, to my first Runaways fic. I've written, like, ten Artemis Fowl fan fictions before this but does that really matter? Anyway, read and review PLEASE!**

"Molly, what are you doing?"

Molly looked up from her book reluctantly for the second time since she started three hours ago. "Reading. What does it look like?"

"You're supposed to be cleaning your room," Nico said, pointing upstairs with her staff.

"That's what parents tell us to do. I thought you didn't want to be a grown-up." Molly buried her nose in the book again.

Nico rolled her eyes. "What book is that? What kind of book could possibly keep a kid of your attention span busy for hours?"

Molly held up the book for Nico to see the front cover. The cover was gold and had symbols that looked like Egyptian hieroglyphs on it. The title of the book was _Artemis Fowl_. "It's about a twelve-year-old criminal," Molly said. "It would be really cool if you could, like, bring the characters out of here with your staff."

Nico rolled her eyes again. "Right. Like we need more criminals in this world."

"Please?" Molly begged. "I'll clean my room if you just try!"

Nico held up her staff. "Life," she said in a very bored voice.

The seconds ticked by. Nothing happened. "Oh, well," Nico said. "Didn't work. Go clean your room. Now."

"Aw, come on, Nico. Just one more try."

"No!"

"Would someone please tell me what in Frond's name is going on here?" came a voice from behind them. They both turned around quickly to see a very small person. She was about three feet tall with pointy ears and an auburn crewcut. She wore a black uniform.

"Holly!" Molly yelled. "Captain Holly Short!"

Captain Holly Short drew her Neutrino 3000. "Stay back and tell me how you know my name!"

"Oh my gosh!" Nico cried. Molly turned around to see what Nico found so very surprising and saw a pale boy wearing a black Armani suit.

"Artemis!" Molly said happily. "Look, Nico! It's Artemis Fowl!"

"He's sooooo hot!" Nico muttered, looking dreamily at Artemis.

"Whatever, Nico!" Molly said, putting her hands on her hips. "Where's Mulch?"

There came a tremendous belch from behind them. "Right here."

"Mulch!" Molly screamed fan-girlishly. "Oh my god, you're my favorite character! Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?"

Artemis glared at the hairy fairy (heh, hairy fairy…rhymes…). Mulch smiled back. "Can't help it," he shrugged. "The girls love me! Can I help it if I'm irresistible?"

"Maybe you would be," Holly said, holding her nose, "if you showered more often."

"Hey," Nico said dreamily to Artemis. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, he does!" said an angry voice behind her. A pretty girl with glasses and very curly blonde hair and a heavy French accent stepped between Nico and Artemis. "You'll stay away from him!"

Molly tore her eyes from her favorite character to see the blonde girl. "Oh cool! It's Minerva! You know a ton of Artemis Fowl fans, like, hate you, but I think they're freakin' weird. You're cool!"

Minerva looked shocked for a moment but then smiled and bowed. "It's my extreme pleasure to be admired by one such as you."

"Is that English?" Molly frowned. "It sounds too fancy to be English. I don't speak French."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "It means…never mind."

Molly looked around. "Where's Butler? Shouldn't Butler be here?"

"There he is!" Mulch squealed. And, voila! There stood a very tall, very muscular man with absolutely no trace of hair on his shiny, bald head.

The young mutant grabbed the giant man in a bear hug. "You're, like, so freakin' cool! It's awesome to finally meet you!" She let go when she heard a whinny from where Mulch was standing and left Butler gasping for breath from the tiny girl's hug.

"Totally freakin' awesome! Foaly!" Molly was certainly having the time of her life.

Happy minutes passed. "Um…What now?" Molly said.

"I know," Nico said. She had a scowl on her face that didn't look good for the Artemis Fowl characters. They all gulped. "Return!" she said. And one by one, the characters reluctantly retreated to the pages of the book and disappeared.

"Hey!" Molly cried. "What'd you do that for?"

Nico pointed upstairs. "Clean your room."

"But Artemis is still here!"

The Asian girl looked over at the last remaining character and blushed. "Um…yeah…that was an accident."

Molly grinned devilishly. "Accidentally on purpose?"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Molly dropped the subject and marched upstairs to clean her room.

**Eh, not the best fic I've ever done but one of my few oneshots. Hehe! Nico and Artemis…now that's clever. It takes a genius to come up with an idea like that. Heh. Anyways, review please! Constructive criticisms welcome!**


End file.
